


Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Nine: Cookies

by mackwill99



Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of sambucky, Baker!Sam Wilson, Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwill99/pseuds/mackwill99
Summary: Bucky grabbed a handful of flour and hovered his hand above the ball in front of him before turning and throwing the handful at Sam.orSam and Bucky make Christmas cookies
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570888
Kudos: 27





	Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Nine: Cookies

Something most people didn’t know about Sam Wilson was that he loved to bake. He never fussed with anything difficult like pastry or bread but Bucky would often come home to fresh muffins or cookies and everyone got a homemade cake for their birthday. Bucky never complained because he had the biggest sweet tooth on the East Coast. So the day that Bucky came home from his run to see Sam standing in the kitchen pulling ingredients out of cupboard Bucky sat down at the stool in front of the island and smiled. 

“Whatcha makin’?” 

“Sugar cookies, wanna help?”

“I don’t know how.” 

“It's easy. Here, crack two eggs into this bowl.” Sam slid the bowl across the counter to Bucky and placed the egg carton in front of him. “When you’re done that add the butter and sugar then bring it over here.” 

Once Bucky had mixed the ingredients together, he brought them over to Sam who added them to the mixer which he had filled with flour and began mixing them together. Once it was mixed Sam pulled out a small box filled with cookie cutters and set them on the counter. 

“Okay, Buck now we gotta roll out the dough, grab a handful of flour and throw it on the counter.” Bucky grabbed some flour out of the bag and placed it nicely on the countertop in front of them. 

“No, you gotta throw it, like this.” Sam took a handful and threw it down onto the counter with force, making is spread across the surface. 

“I’m not cleaning this up.”

“Just pass me the dough.” Bucky handed Sam the large ball of dough they had created and watched as Sam cut it into smaller pieces. Sam grabbed the rolling pin and tapped Bucky’s ass with it before coating it in flour. 

“The hell was that for?” 

“Just keeping you in line Barnes.” 

“Asshole,” Bucky grumbled as he placed a kiss on Sam’s neck. “So what now?”

“We have to throw more flour down on top of the dough, you do it.” Bucky grabbed a handful of flour and hovered his hand above the ball in front of him before turning and throwing the handful at Sam. 

“You wanna play that game?”

Bucky smirked in response before Sam took a handful of flour and placed it on top of Bucky’s head. 

“Now that that's settled, let's roll out the dough.” Bucky stared at him dumbfounded before grabbing an extra rolling pin and starting on his own ball. 

Once the dough was rolled out Sam handed Bucky the tin of cookie cutters and a smile appeared across Bucky’s face before he grabbed one a quickly got to work. Once they had all been cut out they put them on a tray and slid them in the oven. 

“What do we do now?” 

“We wait.” 

Sam and Bucky waited for the cookies to bake and then much to Bucky’s dismay, cool. Once they cooled Bucky armed himself with icing and set off on a mission. Sam took his time carefully decorating each one, making snowflakes, stars and trees while Bucky worked on a more personal project. 

After half an hour Bucky finished off his last cookie and looked up a Sam smiling, “Its you.” He grinned, holding up a cookie that had been decorated to look just like him. “And me, and the whole team.” 

“Bucky I love them.” 

“Yours are beautiful Sam.” 

“Thanks, Buck.” 

Bucky picked up a cookie and took a bite, “Holy shit Sammy these are amazing.” 

“You helped.” 

“This was all, you baby.” Bucky leaned over and kissed Sam, his mouth still full of cookie and smiled, taking in the scent of fresh bakes cookies mixed with his boyfriend and thought to himself, this is what home smells like. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed some super fluffy baking, be sure to follow my twitter for more updates! @badbitchbucky


End file.
